PDKT
by kareen kayeen
Summary: Siapa sangka hal tolol yang dilakukan youngmin dihadapan gebetan bisa membawanya kepada hal yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya? MXM LIM YOUNGMIN X KIM DONGHYUN #DONGPACA


**PDKT**

 **MXM Lim Youngmin x Kim Donghyun**

 **Lenght: 1Shoot, Rate : G**

 **Summary** :

Siapa sangka hal tolol yang dilakukannya dihadapan sang gebetan membawa Lim Youngmin kepada hal paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya?

 **Disclaimer** :

Cerita punya saya, jika ada kemiripan bukanlah unsur kesengajaan.

Dan MXM is belong to their Agency.

 **Non-Idol AU!**

 **Warning**!

Typos, Bahasa Campuran, BxB, OOT

Hari sudah mulai sore, tapi Youngmin masih betah mondar-mandir di depan rumahnya. Gerbang depan rumah yang halamannya dipenuhi pot-pot tumbuhan itu sengaja dibiarkan terbuka. Cowok itu sesekali melongokkan kepalanya ke arah jalanan. Beberapa saat ia duduk, kemudian berdiri lagi. Hal itu dilakukan berulang selama hampir 45 menit.

Langit semakin gelap, ditambah awan mendung yang bergumul mulai turun menjadi hujan. Berbanding terbalik dengan wajah Youngmin yang tampak cerah. Rupanya yang ditunggu-tunggu datang juga. Dari arah kanan, nampak dua orang laki-laki berjalan dibawah satu payung. Satunya yang berambut coma menggendong tas gitar dan satunya yang begingsul –terlihat saat ia tersenyum- memegang payung yang menaungi mereka berdua. Senyum Youngmin makin cerah saat kedua orang tersebut berhenti di depan gerbang rumahnya yang ia buka lebar.

"Sore, Kak Youngmin" sapa si rambut coma sambil tersenyum manis ke arahnya

"Sore, dek Donghyun, Woojin" balas Youngmin, dia sih pura-pura gak terlalu antusias, takut disangka terlalu ngarepin doi, padahal mah iya.

"ehemm, yang di sapa dek cuma Donghyun doang nih? cukup tau sih bang" samber Woojin-si laki-laki bergingsul tadi.

Yang tadi dipanggil dek cuma mesem* sambil samar-samar bilang 'apaan sih jin' ke orang disebelahnya. Gak tau aja ada yang ambyar liat Donghyun mesem. Esemannya itu loh dek, manis banget meskipun sedikit disamarin rintikan air hujan tapi masih bisa ketangkep jelas dipenglihatan Youngmin.

"habis pulang latihan Club ya? Tumben sore banget?" tanya Youngmin

"iya nih ka, kebetulan lagi sibuk persiapan festival bulan depan" jawab Donghyun –si rambut coma "ka Youngmin sendiri lagi... nyiram tanaman? Lanjut Donghyun sedikit ragu. Woojin disebelahnya udah ketaawa ngakak.

Yang ditanya diem, cengo, baru sadar akan posisinya yang lagi berdiri sambil pegang tank air yang biasa dia pake nyiram. Sampe bingung gimana bisa dia berakhir dengan berdiri memegang penyiram tanaman. Gagal dong dari tadi dia sok pasang muka cool dihadapan gebetan kalau berakhir dia tampak kaya orang tolol.

Sebenernya nyiram tanaman di sore hari itu hal yang bagus, tanaman kan emang pantesnya disiram waktu sore atau pagi hari, menurut ajaran dari Ayahnya-sang master tanaman. Itu juga bukti kalau dia sayang sama tanaman yang dirawatnya. Tapi kalau nyiram tanaman saat hujan begini ya malah bikin dia keliatan kaya orang kurang kerjaan. Duh mas, Langit lagi baik hati bantuin nyiramin tanaman kamu loh.

"Ya udah ya bang Youngmin kita pamit dulu. Rajin-rajin nyiram tanemannya, kalo tomatnya udah berbuah jangan lupa ngirim ke rumah gua, hehehe" pamit Woojin

"Kita duluan ya kak" pamit Donghyun kalem, sambil nahan- ketawa?

Seiring Donghyun dan Woojin yang berlalu dari depan rumahnya, Youngmin mulai sadar dari mode batunya. Dia ngebanting tank penyiram tanaman yang dari tadi dipegang dan buru-buru masuk ke dalam rumah.

Anjir ya, gimana bisa dia kehilangan harga diri dihadapan calon pacar dengan tidak elit kayak tadi? Apa kata Ayahnya di Kampung kalau beliau tau, si Lim Youngmin putra pemilik perkebunan besar di Busan tertangkap basah menyiram tanaman pas lagi ujan. Bisa digantung hidup-hidup di pohon tomat kalau begini.

Iya, jadi Youngmin ini orang Busan yang baru pindah ke Seoul 6 bulan terakhir. Ayahnya merupakan pemilik perkebunan yang lumayan terkenal di Kampung sana. Nah, di sini dia punya misi dari ayah Lim untuk melebarkan pasarnya ke Ibu Kota. Maka dari itu Youngmin pindah ke Seoul untuk mempermudah pendistribusian hasil kebun dari Busan ke Seoul, hitung-hitung latihan sebelum nanti perkebunan berpindah tangan menjadi miliknya kelak.

Tapi nyatanya sambil menyelam liat ikan hias, sambil mengurus usaha keluarga si Youngmin nemu jodoh –calon jodoh-. Kim Donghyun, yang tinggal berjarak tiga rumah dari rumahnya telah merenggut atensi Youngmin selama dia tinggal di Seoul. Orangnya baik, kalem, dan easy going dan mudah berteman dengan dia yang orang baru yang membuat Youngmin kepincut sama doi.

Kalau flashback kemasa awal kepindahannya sih, dia awal ketemu Donghyun waktu Youngmin lagi bagi bagi buah dan sayur gratis ke tetangga, sekalian promosi. Nah si Donghyun salah satu yang dia kasih bingkisan. Dari situ, dia mulai kenal tetangga-tetangga kompleknya. Dia juga lumayan populer untuk ukuran warga baru. Secara dia ganteng, kaya, dan cool. Hingga tante-tante komplek suka manggil dia 'cowok cool dari Busan'.

Tapi sekarang image 'cowok cool dari Busan' yang telah disandangnya luntur sudah dihadapan gebetan. 'Ayah gantung saja Youngmin di pohon tomat'-inner Youngmin.

Kembali kemasa sekarang, setelah insiden tadi Youngmin kembali ke kamarnya. Niatnya mau ngambil HP yang dia tinggal di meja nakas. Dia liat ada beberapa notif di Hpnya, namun notif teratas yang paling menarik perhatiannya. Notif dari doi cuy.

Rejeki anak soleh, doi ngechat duluan. Biasanya kan dia yang suka ngegas ngegembelin doi lewat Line.

 **Dnghyun Kim**

Gak nyangka Kak Youngmin segitu sayangnya sama pohon tomat,

ujan aja masih disiram. Kekeke

#kidding

17.40

Gak papa gue malu-maluin tadi kalo akhirnya di chat doi duluan, kapan lagi.– Lim Youngmin.

 **Alpaca Youngmin**

Iya dong.

Tanaman aja kakak sayang dek,

Apa lagi kamu hehe [heart]

17.43 . Read

(lah gembel bwank)

 **Dnghyun Kim**

Diiihh

Lancar bener kak gombalnya?

Aku yang keberapa nih? hehe

17.44

 **Alpaca Youngmin**

Maaf, Kakak si gak bisa pastiin kamu yang keberapa,

tapi kakak bisa pastiin ko'

kalau kamu yang terakhir..

17.45 . Read

(gas terooss young, mumpung si calon lagi fast respon)

 **Dnghyun Kim**

Hmmm, basi ah.

17.48

 **Alpaca Youngmin**

Hehe maaf yah

17.48 Read

 **Dnghyun Kim**

Untuk?

17.49

 **Alpaca Youngmin**

Gak jadi.

Emm, dong..

hari minggu nanti ada acara gak?

17.50 . Read

 **Dnghyun Kim**

Hmmmm, gak tau sih kak

Belum ada rencana soalnya.

Kenapa kak?

17.53 .

 **Alpaca Youngmin**

Bokap di Busan bilang kalau panen kali ini banyak banget hasilnya..

Trus bokap bilang mau bawa tomat kerumah kamu

Jadi beliau mau datang ke Seoul buat ngasih langsung ke kamu dan mama kamu..

Hari Minggu ini, gimana?

17.55 . Read

 **Dnghyun Kim**

Duh kak, kok repot-repot sih?

Kan Busan- Seoul gak deket. Buat apa jauh-jauh buat ngasih tomat._.

Kasian Ayah kak Youngmin.

Lagian kok Ayahnya kaka mau kasih tomat ke aku sama mama, kan beliau gak kenal.

18.00

 **Alpaca Youngmin**

Jadi kakak sering ceritain Donghyun ke bokap

dan emang beliau yang minta datang kok,

masa ngirim buat calon mantu ngerepotin sih.

Sama... Katanya sekalian ngelamar dek Donghyun. hehehe

Jadi... gimana?

18.05 . Read

Lah diread doang nih? Youngmin melirik jam dinding kamarnya. 15 menit udah berlalu sejak pesan tadi ia kirim. Dia udah dugeun-dugeun nunggu balesan, entah bagaimana dia bisa berani bilang kayak gitu. Ya gimana ya, status dia sama Donghyun aja jelas-jelas masih calon pacar gak pernah jedorin-kalau bilang sayang sih sering- tapi dianya udah ngegas ngomong hal sakral semacam melamar. Jangan-Jangan Donghyun ilfeel ke dia? Youngmin udah pasrah. Tapi, dia gak bohong kok, dia emang suka curhat soal doi ke Ayahnya dan Ayahnya emang pengen lamarin Donghyun buat dia.

Karena Youngmin cowok gentleman –iyain-, dia memutuskan buat telfon Donghyun. Sekalian minta maaf, mungkin Donghyun gak nyaman sama pesan yang ia kirim lebih dari 15 menit yang lalu. Dia udah menyiapkan diri kalau toh emang nantinya bakal di tolak. #Youngminstrong2k17

Donghyun menjawab telfonnya setelah dering ketiga..

 _"halo, kak Youngmin_ "

"halo, dong"

 _"sorry ya ka jawabnya lama, tadi aku dari bawah hpnya ditinggal di kamar"_

"iya gak papa ko' dek"padahal aslinya ada apa apa " maaf ya kalo kakak udah bikin kamu gak nyaman soal yang tad-"

 _"oh iyaa kak.. soal yang tadi "_

"ya?"

 _"hmmmm aku baru bilang ke mama buat kosongin jadwal hari minggu ini"_ suara donghyun terdengar pelan

Youngmin mau salto aja, senyumnya udah gak bisa ditahan lagi. Dia salah udah pesimis duluan.

"trus, mama kamu bilang apa"

Line sebrang tidak menjawab selama beberapa sekon.

" _kata_ _Mama.. iya_ "

tut. tut. tut.

Telfon langsung terputus begitu Donghyun selesai dengan kalimatnya. Dan Youngmin tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini.

 **End ?**

mesem: senyum tipis

 **Note** :

Dongpaca hereeeee

Halo, adakah penikmat dongpaca? #krikkrik

ngomong-omong aku bingung, ngepost pake hp susah banget. norak banget ya Tuhan..

Kalau ini ada yang baca, sebenernya pengen bikin yang dari sisi donghyunnya... gimana perasaan dongdong di gembelin bang paca gitu.. hehe.

pokoknya

KAPAL Dongpaca anti karam!

Maaf ya kalau pada gak suka donghyun bottom, dan kalau saya bikin dia soft banget karena itulah gambaran donghyun di mata saya huhu.

Jadi saya team abang alpaca seme dan dongdongie uke.

Walaupun sempat digoyahkan sama foto dari GQ korea yang bang paca nyender di dada dongdongie.

Dan 6 September nanti Abumnya MXM bakal rilis.

Jadi, keep suport MXM ya guys..

Regard

kayeen


End file.
